nalu dinner
by lydia.sawtell
Summary: it was just a boring day at the guild so lucy had dinner with natsu because he asked yer i know the summary and title are crap but please read and review


A small nalu one-shot

Hay gays this is going to be short but I hope u like and the song is in English because I don't know it in Japanese: /

It was just another ordinary day at the guild but man was I pissed I didn't even know why and that was the worst part. I was getting really annoying then I heard a flying blue cat yell out my name "luceeeeeee" I jerked my head around in frustration "what" I snapped at him. Dam all I just got angry at him for nothing now I have to apologize "wait happy am sorry I ju-"my apology was cut off by that dumb cat "natsuuuuu Lucy is scary" he shouted while flying over to natsu. I got up of my seat and started to walk over to him "happy… what did you just call me" I shouted at him "Lucy I'm sorry" he whimpered in fear "COME HEAR" I shouted at him. I started running after him but I didn't notice all the mess I was making in the proses. I now had done about 10 laps in the guild hall trying to get the little cat when I made a huge mistake. I kept running but I didn't notice Erza with her cake and I ran right into her, her cake fell right to the floor and man she was mad. "Luccccccccy" was all I could hear but I didn't care it's not like she would kill me, would she? I was starting to get real tired and I could see happy was getting tired to but I couldn't stop because if I did Erza would get me just thinking about it put shivers down my spine. "I don't want to run anymore" I sighed out but know I was just running away from Erza because that sticky cat got away somehow "Erza I well get you a new cake just please stop chasseing me" I asked but all she said was "that was my cake I don't need your charity I need revenge" 'o crap this is not going to end well' I kept funning it felt like my feet where going to give way I had totally forgot about pissed I just wanted to get away when I felt something pull me back. Erza had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt "now I have got you" she said with a evil smile on her face "poor girl" was all I could hear from the others in the guild and that had just made it worse. There was no way to get out I was thinking so much in such a short time my brain started to hurt 'how can I get away' 'how can I get away' was all I could think of. I sighed in annoyance I slipped out of my t-shirt and quickly ran away in just a bra all the perverted guys swooped and cheered "dam you Erza" was all I could say she was shocked she just dropped my t-shirt and walked away but I of course didn't notice I did a quick 360 and went to get my t-shirt that was when I see Erza sitting down 'she must have had enough" I thought. I panted and put my t-shirt on then sat next to natsu and rested my head on the table "thank goodness that's over" I said thinking out loud "your fast though" was all I could hear from my pink hair friend "t-thanks" was all I could manage.

After a while I slowly started to get my berth back "so where's happy" I asked no once in particular "I think he went to go find Charles" I could hear from Wendy I smiled "Lucy you look like something's bugging you are you ok?" natsu asked me with worried eyes "yer I'm just a little stressed that's all" "what over" "I have known idea?" I replied and sunk back into my chair. A couple minutes have past and I looked over to Erza to see what she was doing, just sitting there, I did feel bad about before so I got up and walked over to mira "hay mira can I get a strawberry cake?" I asked "sure I well be back in a sec" was all she said and then left to the back room. I sat there being bored when I looked back a natsu he was fighting with gray same old same old I guess I giggle at the sight I have seen them fight so many times but they still looked like little kids when the two fight I was thinking for a while when my train of thought was broken "hear you go Lucy" it was mira with the cake "thanks" I gave her money and started to walk over to Erza "hay Erza I'm sorry about before I hope this makes you feel a little better" I smiled an apologetic smile. Her eyes started to sparkle and her smile grew bigger by the second "thanks Lucy" she yelled giving me a hug "c-cant b-breath" I chocked out she let me go and then sat back down and started to eat her cake and I started to walk back to natsu. "what was that all about" he asked with a smile "I just went and got Erza a cake because I felt bad for before" I replied while sitting down and natsu patted my head I smiled at him.

"Hay do you want to come over my house for dinner tonight" he spoke out in one big berth very fast. "That would be nice" 'now I won't have to cook' I thought "ok cool well come to me place at 7" he shouted while running out the door.

I started to walk home it has only been 5 hours since natsu asked me to come over and by the time I got home it was 5pm. I got into the shower and started to clean my body and hair then got out. I couldn't help but feel that I should look nice but not too nice because it is natsu and something mess was bound to happen. I put on long black jeans and purple hoodie flat black shoes and left my hair down through the hoodie. It was now 6pm "I should start walking there" I thought out loud. So I left my house and locked it (so no creeps could get in) and started walking to natsu place. The walk was kind of boring but I liked going to natsu. I was starting to lose track of what I was doing so I started to sing snow fairy:

Fairy where you going. I'm holding all the light to your way. This light well shines upon a brand new daaayy!

(O yer) can you year my voice that's calling out to you.

(O yer) though I know its shouts have caused it's over use.

(O yer) but well you stay until your hart can hear it though.

(O yer) (O YER).

The sun and moon have joined in celebration. Have you forgotten our affiliation? When you're not hear to share your laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration:

But it's snowing keep going; be honest and smile as were, approaching, evoking, the clock just keeps repeating over

But, fairy, where are you going?

I'm holding all the light to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!

Why, why, why don't say good bye!

After singing that I was out of berth and I was only a couple of meters away from natsus door. I walked up and knocked (because that's something he doesn't do) "hay Lucy" he shouted while grabbing my rist and pulling me inside. He let go of my rist but to only see that it had become red "ow that hurt" I mumbled "I'm sorry" he said then he grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. My eyes lit up in shock and I could feel the blood rushing to my checks I knew that they were going red. "w-what was that about" I asked my checks still burning "I j-just wanted to kiss it better" I could see the red slowly start to cover natsus face I giggled because natsu never blushed but that facted that he kiss my hand makes me feel happy. "Hay Lucy the food is still cooking so, well sneak attack" he yelled pining me to the floor and tickling my ribs and under arms. I started to laugh out like a hyena. My belly started to hurt "ow my my belly" I yelled out "do you want me to stop" he asked I nodded my head rapidly and he stopped. I was holding my ribs because they hurt too much then I notice that natsu was smiling at me I smiled back. then I notice how clean his house looks he must have keep it clean from when I cleaned it (if you have seen the ova's then you know what I'm talking about)

Ding ding ding

Was that the food I wondered must be because natsus not in the room "hay Lucy, come eat" I heard a shout from the kitchen. I picked myself of the floor and walked into the kitchen. There were 3 pizzas on the table and natsu was sitting on a seat. I sat down two and we both started eating "this is really good I don't believe you made this" I said with a smile "I love how much credit you give me" me smile grew and so did his.

We had finished the food we natsu asked me "hay Lucy, do you want to watch a movie with me" "um yer that sounds good" I replied taking a seat on the ground, natsu joined me. He turned the TV on and we picked a movie, we picked grown-ups because we knew it was a funny movie. We sat there balling our eyes out especially when one of the guys got an arrow in the foot. There was only about 30 minutes of the movie left but I could feel my eyes slowly starting to shut 'dam I still have to get home' I thought I tried to stay awake for the end of the movie and luckily I did "hay natsu" I whispered "yer" "can you walk me home, I can't believe I'm saying this but, if you do you can stay at me place tonight like a sleep over or something to pay you back for the food" I said drowsy then I yawned "ok let's go" he said helping me up. We turned the TV off and left the house and started to walk to my place.

We finally got home and I got right into bed I didn't care that I didn't have a shower before bed because I had one not too long ago and my cloths where still quite clean. I got in and put my head on the pillow and started to fall asleep I was half conscious when I felt heat all through my bed, natsu had jumped in with me but I didn't care he had done it that many times that I was used to it. He put his arm around me and hugged me and we slowly started to fall asleep when I felt hot lips on my cheek he had kissed me and it made me happy "good night my princess" he whispered and we both fell asleep. ~the end

i hoped you all liked it and im sorry my laptop is being silly so i couldnt do much but please review and all that crap but yer sorry if the grammer and spelling is bad i tried to do it my self and im not to good at that so hope you like and all that god bless you all and i well see you all later. peace!


End file.
